


A Midsummer Knight's Tale

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Do not repost, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Rimming, Swordfighting, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett is a knight looking to make a name for himself somewhere far away from his small, poor homeland. He joins the King's tournament, hoping to earn a spot in the King's guard. Then he meets a member of the royal family, Link, and thinks maybe he'd prefer to earn a spot in the handsome noble's heart.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 88
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Criminalmind1927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/gifts).



> Back around Christmas my wifey and I were talking about gifts and various things. I asked her, if I was to write any kind of story for you, what would it be? She said something with knights. Something like game of thrones. I've never seen GOT, so this is nothing like that lol. But it does have knights, competition, dueling, and a love triangle. So hopefully you like it, baby. Happy valentine's day! 💖
> 
> Yes, this is early because I couldn't stand to wait a few more days. My typical m.o. 😁
> 
> Thank you so much to @sass-and-panache for her thoughts and input and @unsealingkale for beta'ing so I could get this written without Rachel knowing. 😊

A/N: A bohurt is like team jousting, except after a pass the team quickly reforms, turns around, and charges the opposing team again. Historically, once knocked down the knights would take to sword fighting until one team was declared victorious. I have amended this event to mean that if knocked off, you are disqualified. If your lance breaks, you may replace up to three lances and then you are disqualified. There were reports of squires being on the sidelines, and the three lance rule, so I'm only taking minor liberties with the event.

A hand in horse measurement is four inches and measured at the top of the shoulder. A 17 hand horse would be 5'8" at its shoulder (closer to 5'10" with the thick shoes a horse of that weight requires), with head height around 7'. 

All territories are known as a "province." I just used titles how I wanted, although the higher the title, the greater the amount of land in that territory. Ranking is still in line with typical English middle ages. A Grand Duke is a Duke with more direct royal blood, similar to how the title is sometimes historically used.

◇◇◇◇

Link enjoyed tournaments as much as the next guy. He especially enjoyed the second day, with the individual jousting and the foot fighting. The first day, though? The field was too big and until it was down to the last handful of knights, Link just didn't see the appeal. But the crowds always loved the bohurt on the first day. 

Link had spent most of the morning watching the crowd instead of the field. The first leg of the royal tournament was being held in Lundy, in the province of Skosia. It wasn't as developed as his own Leifcester and the people fascinated him. They were a tall region, with even some of the women reaching his own respectable height of six feet. Unlike his own dark hair and blue eyes, the people here were more fair with blonde and reddish blonde hair and eyes in grey, light green, and hazel. 

He became aware of the crowd growing excited and restless and returned his attention to the field. The designated "home" team had around a dozen riders remaining, while the "away" team had maybe half that many. Link's gaze became especially drawn to one rider in particular. 

Tall even by local standards, this man towered over everyone. Even his horse, who Link estimated to be a solid 17 hands and easily 1800 lbs, merely looked proportional between the man's legs. Link continued to watch the exceptionally tall rider through the rest of the event. Link found it unsurprising when the man's team won.

Link's eyes remained glued as the man rode off the field and removed his helmet. The knot on top of the man's head fell free and loose curls of copper blonde hair fell to his shoulders. Link caught himself with his mouth gaping open and quickly shut it before anyone else noticed. Maybe it was the heat of a long afternoon spent under the sun, but Link was convinced of the man's beauty, even from the great distance. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett was used to the feeling of being watched, especially during a tournament. Today, though, he couldn't shake the feeling as easily as he usually could. As he handed off his mount to his page to be walked cool, he scanned the crowd but met no one's gaze. 

His eyes tracked to the noble's box. It was hard to tell if any of them were watching him, but considering this tournament was for a spot in the King's royal guard, it wouldn't be surprising if he was being watched more closely by the nobles. Rhett did his best to shrug off the sensation and turned from the field, ready to head back to the inn for a bath and change of clothes. 

◇◇◇◇

As a Grand Duke of his own province, Link didn't typically spend time with the lesser nobles. Not because he felt they were below him, but because he was a perfectionist who had trouble leaving even the smaller parts of running his territory to someone else. Leaving to travel with the royal tournament had Link's stomach in knots for weeks before he left, despite knowing his assistant Genna was quite capable. 

But his cousin, the Queen, had insisted he attend and he couldn't exactly refuse her. He suspected that she was hoping he would find a pretty maiden to take home, since he wasn't exactly known for getting out and socializing at home. He highly doubted a woman would catch his attention, but he knew his cousin was having trouble conceiving, and as next in line for the throne, if he had to do his duty and take a wife, so be it. He wouldn't promise monogamy, but he'd attempt to secure an heir if necessary. 

Still, he hoped Emily would conceive soon, for both of their sakes. Then maybe he could pick up a husband on this little jaunt around the kingdom, and not just a paramour. 

_ Someone like that knight I was watching earlier _ , he thought to himself before shaking the thought away. 

Even if he married a lesser noble, a knight wouldn't be a good fit, especially a knight of the King. He would spend most of his time at the palace and be called away at a moment's notice if the kingdom were to come under attack. Link wasn't sure he could spend his life worried about the man he loved potentially dying every day. 

So unfortunately, the golden haired god would need to be placed out of the picture. Link finished getting dressed for the feast that was probably already underway and absolutely did not hope to inconspicuously run into the abnormally tall knight of his dreams. 

◇◇◇◇

Link stepped into the dining tent and was met by a handmaiden who quickly and efficiently washed his hands and led him up to his table. King Edward was already seated. 

The King had assured Link that he would make the opening leg of the competition, but probably would miss the next couple stops. Link had mixed feelings either way. If the King wasn't in attendance, then he was the highest ranking nobleman in the room. And when the King was around, people gave Link a wide berth because of his relationship with the King. Either way, Link wished that he could have a night of being able to interact with his countrymen and not have his behavior judged. 

Tonight, Link plastered a smile on his face and took his seat between the King and another gentleman he had never met before. His place at the table told Link he was a true noble, though. "Your Majesty." Link nodded to King Edward. 

"Your Highness." The King smirked back at him. 

Link rolled his eyes. "Edward, please. You know I hate that."

"Yes, well, until Emily conceives, you're the only Highness around," King Edward teased.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should get on that," Link retorted, then shivered. "And thank you for making me say that about my cousin."

King Edward let out a hardy laugh. "I do apologize. How about to distract you, I introduce you to the young Baron seated on the other side of you?" Link started. The man had been so quiet throughout the exchange that Link had barely taken notice of him. "Charles, I'd like you to meet Hawk Bristol, Baron of Arrowbrook."

"Link, please." Link stuck out his hand in greeting. "Duke of Leifcaster, cousin to the Queen and by extension, the King. He never lets me forget it." Link shot King Edward a playful wink.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be traveling with the royal tournament?" Link took a moment to look over the baron. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, average height and build, brown hair and eyes. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but nor was he overly attractive, either. He seemed the type who might blend into any crowd, based on his appearance. 

"That is the plan," Link answered after his once over of the man. "But please, call me Link. Charles if you must, as that's my given name, but Highness is simply unnecessary."

King Edward leaned forward to speak from the other side of him. "Link likes to pretend he's of a lesser status. He would probably love to be a peerage, but the royal blood flows too thick through those veins."

Link bit his tongue and smiled at the King. "Thank you, Edward. Now why don't we enjoy this food and maybe I can get you sloshed enough to join me on the dance floor later. The commoners I love so much would love to see that."

King Edward was smirking again. "I bet they would, but you know Emily would have my head. Although, I suspect the Baron would be more than happy to join you."

Link quickly glanced at his dinner mate before just as quickly looking away, but not before he noticed a blush starting to rise on the man's face.  _ Great _ , Link thought.  _ A baron with a crush.  _ He just hummed noncommittally in response to the King and took a bite of food. 

He let his gaze start to wander the room when he locked eyes with someone at the bar.  _ The knight. _ Link couldn't help but hold his breath at the sight. The tall man had cleaned up and had left his hair loose, the soft waves framing his face. What really struck Link, though, was that the man didn't break eye contact but held his gaze for close to a dozen moments. Link felt like those eyes could see straight through him and into his soul. 

A voice to his right brought Link back to the moment, realizing that Hawk was speaking to him. Glancing out again, the knight seemed to have disappeared. Link did his best to give the baron his full attention and not linger on thoughts of the mysterious knight. Link thought he did better than he originally anticipated, all in all.

◇◇◇◇

When the knights were announced before the jousting the next morning, Link made sure he was in the noble's box. His knight,  _ not mine, _ was indeed from Skosia, and his name was Rhett.  _ Rhett.  _ He rolled the name around in his mind. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett thought he was doing well. He had taken third in jousting. It hadn't been his best show, but it was only the first stop of the tournament and he was confident that as long as he placed in each game, he was sure to be chosen for the royal guard. 

Not that he cared much beyond the prestige it would gain him. Really, he just wanted out of the small, backwoods province he had grown up in. Plus, what knight didn't want to say he protected the King? And the King seemed like a nice enough guy as well. He certainly had good judgment in company. 

Rhett had noticed the King's companion at dinner the night before. Even from a distance the blue of the man's eyes were striking, and his hair dark and lustrous, begging for fingers to be ran through it. Their eyes had met when Rhett went to get a drink and he would have bet his winnings a bolt of lightning had run through his body. 

But this man was obviously of high ranking if he was seated with the King at dinner and again during the day's games. Rhett was of lower nobility. The highest level of lower nobility, but lower none the less. Which meant the noble was unattainable to him. 

That was okay. Rhett could still make the best of a sad situation and planned to spend the next two months gazing upon the beautiful man every chance he got until the opportunity was gone. 

But now lunch was over and foot fighting was about to begin. It was time to put the nobleman out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's valentine's day so I had to update. 💖

Rhett looked across the "battle field," such as it was. He absentmindedly scratched his mare's neck and sighed. It was too far for him to properly make out the alluring noble. Just as well, as he should be concentrating on the event about to begin. 

Turned out Rhett had needed all his attention on the bohurt, as his team barely won. There were only three of them left and he was on his last lance as things came to a close. His arms were exhausted from carrying a lance for so many hours. Some knights carried lighter lances for just that reason, but they broke easier and Rhett figured that if he wasn't strong enough to carry a heavy lance he didn't deserve to win anyway. 

Before riding off the field, Rhett turned to the noble's box. Blue eyes were on him, a slight smile gracing his face. Rhett had never been disappointed in his bloodline until now. At the same time, he was determined to find out who the beautiful man in the box was. A name should be easy enough to find out. 

Rhett turned to one of his remaining teammates as he pivoted his horse to leave the field. "Hey, you know who that pretty noble is up in the box? The guy with the blue eyes."

The other man smirked. "The King's cousin? The Duke of Leifcaster? Look but don't touch there. Unless the King produces an heir soon, he'll be married off to some Earl's daughter or something. Although with an ass like his, it might not be too bad just being his bed warmer."

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Thanks. You've been a great help."

The knight gave another smirk and a knowing wink and rode off.

Rhett glanced over his shoulder as he trotted towards his page. He had been propositioned by married men and women before, but that just wasn't his style. Another shame, because if the man was a duke, and the King's cousin to boot, a paramour would be his best shot at something with the man. It would really do to just put the man out of his head, once and for all. 

◇◇◇◇

At dinner, Rhett had gotten up to refill his drink when he noticed a man standing in the shadow of an alcove. He cleared his throat, and the man's eyes snapped to his, growing large for barely a moment before settling. He gave a slight nod and brought his drink to his lips. Rhett, overcome with a sense of irrational boldness, stepped into the alcove beside him and held out his hand. "I hope you don't mind my introducing myself, but I am Sir Rhett, one of the knights competing this fine summer."

The man regarded Rhett's extended hand before placing his own in it. Rhett wanted to melt into the floor at the contact. His hand was as soft as any woman's, but firm and muscular as a man's should be. Rhett couldn't imagine a more perfect combination. 

"How nice to meet you. I'm Link." The man smiled politely at Rhett. 

Rhett retained his grip on Link's hand, raising his eyebrows and asking, " _ Just _ Link?" Rhett felt Link's hand twitch in his own. 

Link sighed in resignation. "Duke Charles of Leifcaster, technically." He pursed his lips. "But I'm assuming you already knew that."

Rhett ran his thumb along the back of Link's hand as he answered, causing Link to glance down in surprise. 

"Actually, I didn't know. I had heard a rumor that you were the King's cousin though. One has but to look at you to realize you're not stuck in the lower nobility as I am."

Link gave a soft chuckle. "You could always marry up."

"Possibly, your Highness." Rhett's eyes darkened in desire. "But never as far up as I would hope to achieve." He gave Link's hand a slight squeeze, continuing the caress of his thumb. 

Link cocked his head to the side. "Are you that hungry for power, Sir Rhett?"

Rhett chuckled. "On the contrary. I plan to marry for love. I just have high tastes."

Rhett watched as Link's goozle slowly traveled the length of his neck as he swallowed. "I wish you luck in your pursuit. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sir Rhett."

Rhett gave a quick glance in his periphery to be sure no one had taken notice of them before bringing Link's hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the backside. "I assure you, the pleasure was all mine."

Link nodded once more, Rhett noting that Link was holding his breath and his blinking had accelerated. He only smiled as Link took his hand back and all but scurried off. So much for putting the man out of his mind. 

◇◇◇◇

The next morning, as he was announced to the crowd, Rhett couldn't resist allowing his gaze to wander to the noble's box once again. He couldn't stop the smile on his face when he found the Duke peering back at him, the other man's face lightly blushing when Rhett turned towards him. 

◇◇◇◇

Link felt like a schoolboy, blushing under his crush's attention. He had spent the remainder of last night's dinner trying to casually avoid watching the tall knight across the room. It seemed, though, that the man was so tall he couldn't help but notice him. 

Link was irritated to notice that not once did he catch Rhett looking back at him. All that flirting and he spent the rest of the night laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling delightfully, and decidedly not looking at Link. 

Still, Link was certain they had a moment in that alcove. If Link was of a lower station, or Rhett of a higher one, Link had no doubt he would right now be cheering at the top of his lungs for the alluring knight. Link resigned himself to keeping all his screaming and yelling internal.

And it turned out, there was a lot of internal yelling, as Rhett only lost three rounds, each by only one point, which won him second place. Later that afternoon, Rhett was undefeated in foot fighting. That event had Link holding his breath in anticipation and doing his best not to imagine how Rhett's muscles must be dancing beneath his armor. 

Maybe he could send his cousin a letter. Ensure she was doing everything in her power to become pregnant and get him off the hook for an heir. He couldn't help laughing at himself for the ludicrous thought. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett sat on the bed in his room, packed except for his best tunic, contemplating his next move. Most of the time, unless they were injured, the knights would leave town after their last event of the tournament and head to the next location, thus allowing more time to rest immediately before the next competition began. Rhett was usually one of those knights. 

Tonight, though, Rhett was thinking about staying for the second night of feasting. There would be a smaller crowd, with close to a hundred knights having left town already, which would allow Rhett easier access to speak with Link again. On the other hand, Rhett was certain he would stick out as one of the few men of lower nobility in attendance. 

Rhett ran his hand over his face, scratching at his beard. He really should do the smart thing and put the Duke out of mind, he told himself as he stripped off his shirt and pulled on the nicer tunic. But maybe his luck of the last couple days would continue through the evening. 

Before heading to the feasting tent, Rhett stopped at the stables and instructed his page to head out with the caravan after tacking up his riding horse and putting his regular shirt in the saddle bags. He would catch up to him before the next stop, so just take care of his things until then. The page boy seemed confused, but followed his knight's orders.

Rhett did not get the chance to speak with Link again, but he did make sure to send him plenty of smiles and a wink or two. He was certain he could never grow tired of watching the Duke's face become flushed and flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update probably Tuesday or Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impatient to get this posted, and I'm nearing writing the climax of the story, so here's chapter 3! I'll probably update again Wednesday? 
> 
> A huge thanks to @unsealingkale for beta'ing and @sass-and-panache for talking me through, well, everything.

Rhett's bohurt team had won again. Some of the knights were starting to joke that if they were placed on the team opposing him, they might as well just surrender from the start. He had just smiled to himself and shrugged, doing his best to broadcast nonchalance. 

But now he was waiting to be announced for jousting. He had left his helmet off, opting to wait until the last moment to put it on to allow him to better watch his favorite noble. 

The night before, Rhett had done his best to summarily ignore the brilliant blue eyed Duke, but also allowed himself to fortuitously cross his path-on and off the dance floor, to the washroom, and once on the way to the bar. The man who had sat beside Link on the first stop of the tournament was back, and had spent the evening shadowing Link's movements, so Rhett had refrained from making direct contact. But now Link appeared to be ignoring the man rambling at his side, instead maintaining eye contact with Rhett as the knights were announced. 

Before long, it was Rhett being announced. He winked in Link's direction and shoved his helmet on, smiling behind the cover at the blush that had taken over the Duke's face. Rhett refocused his attention and trotted his mare into the arena. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was doing his best to suffer the attentions of Baron Hawk, but he was so boring. All he talked about was his land holding. Crop rotation, mostly. Link was glad there were people who genuinely enjoyed farming and figuring out how to get the best use out of the land, the best fertilizers, and so forth, but he was not one of them. What should have been a fun morning watching the jousting was turning into an abysmal energy draining experience. 

Rhett's turn was coming up, and though Link was doing his best not to ignore his forced companion, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the golden skinned knight. As Rhett was announced, he winked at Link before riding into the arena. Link unsuccessfully tried to suppress a blush before turning to the Baron.

"Hawk, friend, as much as I'm enjoying our conversation, I need to pay attention. While the King gets first choice of the winning knights, I'd like to increase my own guard and would like to know what assets are out there."

Link ignored the man's slight bristle when he called him a friend, but when all he did was smile and say, "Of course, your Highness," Link nodded and turned forward. 

Rhett's first pass had already taken place during their exchange and Link sighed. He hated missing the knight in action. The second pass began and Link held his breath in anticipation. He threw his hand to his mouth, not quick enough to silence the gasp that escaped it, when the tip of Rhett's opponent's lance caught the seam in Rhett's armor by his near shoulder. He was almost dislodged from the saddle but Rhett managed to balance himself over his horse's rear and pull himself back upright. 

Link didn't notice Baron Hawk watching him with interest. "Do you know that knight, Duke?"

"Hmm?" Link glanced at Hawk. "Oh, well. We've met, although I can't say I know him well."

"With your strong reaction, I thought he might be a friend of yours," Hawk mused, a suspicious expression on his face. 

Link's eyes became steely as he turned them on the baron. "Excuse me for not deriving pleasure from seeing another man injured. That knight has shown great promise and I would hate to see him withdraw because of an unfortunate accident."

Hawk averted his eyes and appeared abashed. "Of course not, your Highness. I didn't mean to imply-"

Link hmmph'ed and turned back to the arena. Since it was Rhett's left shoulder that was injured, he was still able to carry a lance, although it appeared he had secured his reins to the saddle and would be riding the rest of his turn without them. 

This time, when the two knights began their charge towards one another, Link held his breath for a different reason. Either Rhett wasn't hurt as badly as he appeared or he knew he needed to end things with haste, because even through the helmet he exuded determination and unseated the other knight, ending his turn. 

Link let out the breath he had been holding and politely clapped. He wished more than anything to be able to run down and check on the condition of Rhett's shoulder, but knew that he couldn't. He spent the rest of the morning trying not to wonder how Rhett is holding up.

◇◇◇◇

Rhett's shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch. He had been thinking of adding archery to his events, just for practice, but that definitely wasn't happening now. At least not on this stop. He stopped by the medical tent and then went to his cot to rest, hoping to still make foot fighting that afternoon. 

◇◇◇◇

He had barely eked out a placing in foot fighting, continuously over balancing to compensate for his injured shoulder. He was definitely going to be staying in Carden another night, and most likely making use of a carriage to try to get some rest before the next tournament stop. The silver lining was that he could maybe see Link again tonight at dinner. 

After a nap, another bath, and fresh wrappings, Rhett was ready for the evening's activities. 

The bandages over his wounds weren't visible from under his shirt, but he was wearing a sling. When Rhett stepped into the dining hall, he was surprised by how quickly the Duke's eyes snapped to his. He suppressed a shiver as those eyes ran over him, a frown appearing when they settled on his sling. Rhett gave a small reassuring smile and moved to take a seat. 

◇◇◇◇

Link could tell that Rhett was hiding his pain. If you weren't watching you might miss the slight twinges, misinterpret the stoically calm face, but then Link had spent more time watching the extraordinarily tall knight the last few weeks than he would ever admit to. Link watched as Rhett stood up and began making his way to the bar. Link was pretty sure Hawk was in the middle of a sentence, but just said, "Excuse me," and stood from the table. 

He was just going to see how Rhett was feeling. To see if he was planning to continue with the tournament. That was all. There was no personal reason to follow him. 

Rhett turned around with his drink right as Link came up behind him and they almost collided. "Oh! Your Highness. Excuse me, please. I didn't see you there."

"Nonsense," Link said, shaking his head. "All my fault. I snuck up behind you. Please accept my apologies. And please, call me Link."

Rhett smiled and Link's stomach twisted. "In that case-" Rhett paused, tilting his head as he seemed to consider something. "Apology accepted, but only if you dance with me."

Link swallowed nervously. "Can you dance with your injury?"

Rhett chuckled. "I'm a knight, not a housewife. Actually, scratch that. My mother is a housewife and I'm still scared of her." Link smirked, partially at Rhett's joke and partially at the mirth dancing in his eyes. "But," Rhett continued, "if you're willing to be mildly accommodating, I believe we can make a dance work."

Link looked at the hand Rhett had extended to him. Larger than his own and calloused from hours of riding and weaponry. Link had never considered himself attracted to someone's hands, but this hand was the most alluring one he had ever seen. What's one dance going to hurt? he thought to himself. He danced with people all the time. It wasn't a promise of anything more. Right? 

Link slid his hand into Rhett's. "Of course. Thank you for forgiving my clumsy nature."

Rhett squeezed his hand as he led him to the dance floor. "Certainly."

Once in place for the next dance, Rhett slid his good arm around Link's waist and pulled him close enough to not quite touch, but unmistakably closer than was considered appropriate. Link's heart was racing as he slid his hands around Rhett's neck and let him begin to lead. This close Link could easily smell Rhett's essence. It was woody, musky, and maybe a touch floral. It made him want to lean forward and lick a swath up the side of Rhett's neck. 

Instead he let his fingers, hidden in the length of Rhett's mane, dance along the back of Rhett's neck and gently tangle in the base of his tresses. Neither of them spoke as they glided across the floor. Link wondered how good of a dancer Rhett really was, if he was this capable with the loss of function of one of his arms. 

Link finally remembered his reasoning for seeking out the knight in the first place. He cleared his throat before asking, "So are you going to continue with the tournament? Is your shoulder going to hold up?"

Rhett sighed, the fingers at the small of Link's back twitching. "At this point, I have no plans to withdraw. I will be taking a carriage to Newsham, hopefully giving the shoulder a bit of a break. All goes well, I will either only do one event next week or, if I must, sit it out, and pick back up at the following stop feeling right as rain." Rhett shrugged and spun Link around so they could pass by a couple dancing at a slower pace. 

"Well, I certainly hope you heal quickly, Rhett. Although I'm sure that given your performance thus far, even if you weren't able to complete the tournament, you would have no issues finding employment," Link said, trying to be reassuring. 

"I joined the tournament for a challenge, not necessarily the employment," Rhett said, again easily maneuvering them around a couple. 

Link tilted his head and batted his eyes. "So if you're unable to continue and someone wanted you for his guard, are you saying you wouldn't be interested?"

Link had no idea what he was doing. Hiring Rhett would be an awful idea. Because he would without a doubt end up sleeping with him. But Link also couldn't stand the thought of only seeing him for one more week. 

Rhett snickered. "I guess it would depend on the employer. But I'd rather not count myself out just yet. I'm healthy, in good shape. I'm going to hold on to that I'll be ready to go in a week or two."

Link was about to say something else when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of Hawk looking at him expectantly. He bit his tongue to stifle a groan. 

"Excuse me, your Highness. Sir." Hawk nodded to each man in turn. "Hopefully I'm not intruding, but I was hoping to steal a dance from you. Link."

Link did not appreciate the way Hawk spoke his name, nor how he turned to look at Rhett afterwards, as if he had a more familiar relationship with him than Rhett did. But now was too public of a place to make a scene, something Link was sure Hawk had been counting on. Before he could speak, though, Rhett had dropped his hand and stepped back. 

"Of course," Rhett acquiesced. "I should be letting my arm rest anyhow. Link." He nodded his head and Link could barely stop the smirk at Rhett's answering jab at Hawk. "It's been a pleasure. Hopefully we'll have another opportunity next week."

Link nodded in acknowledgement. "Next week." His eyes tracked Rhett's movement off the dance floor and back to his table. Resigned, he turned to Hawk. Hopefully he could beg off after one dance. He wasn't sure how much more of the baron he could take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and I decided to post before going to sleep instead of waiting until the morning. 🤷♂️

Since Rhett had taken a carriage to Newsham, Link had caught glimpses of him over the few days travel. It left Link feeling… He wasn't entirely sure. Exhilarated by the secret shared glances, longing over the private looks that ended before they began, mourning after a relationship that in all likelihood could never be. In truth he was a muddled mess. 

The day before the bohurt, they had made it to their destination and settled into their respective housings. Link was walking through the temporary town setup, needing to stretch his legs after three and a half days of riding in a carriage. A familiar voice grabbed his attention and when he turned to look, he saw Rhett at the armorer. Without permitting himself to overthink the action, he allowed his legs to lead him in Rhett's direction. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett couldn't believe the price the armorers were charging to fix damaged armor. If there wasn't a competition happening, he knew it would be at least a third less to get his breastplate fixed from where the lance had caught it the week before. He figured, though, that he could either continue standing there grousing over unfair price gouging, or just pay the insolent man and move along with his day.

He was handing over the coinage when movement caught his eye. He looked up and was met with the gaze of his favorite blue eyes. He didn't know why the Grand Duke seemed to gravitate towards him, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe the Duke would be willing to have a little fun before the end of the tour. It wasn't his usual style, but Rhett didn't think he'd be able to pass up the possibility if presented with it.

The armorer had taken Rhett's plate and money and returned inside his tent. With a glance around to confirm no one else was near, Rhett strode to meet Link, stopping just inside his personal space. "Link," he greeted in a hushed tone, his voice thick.

Link looked up at Rhett, his eyes wide and burning back at him. "Rhett," he answered in kind. "I hope you're feeling better. Will you be participating in the bohurt tomorrow?"

Rhett watched Link's chest rise and fall in carefully measured breaths, not realizing as his own met pace. He shook his head. "I only plan on foot fighting this week. It will give my shoulder a workout but hopefully not put too much strain on it."

Link nodded and Rhett watched in fascination as he swallowed and his goozle bobbed up and down the length of his neck. He was so caught up in watching, imagining running his lips along the same path, that he almost missed Link's words. 

"Then you should join me. In the noble's box, that is," Link was saying, as Rhett came back to the present. "And watch the bohurt with me?" Link seemed almost uncertain and Rhett couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm but a knight, your Highness," Rhett teased. "I hardly qualify to sit in the noble's box."

Link jutted out his chin. "You do if you're my guest. Besides, lesser nobility is still nobility." His expression softened as he said, "I want you there."

Rhett reached out and ran his thumb along Link's cheek. "Then there I shall be. But now I must bid you farewell. Unfortunately, despite my lack of involvement this week, I still have things to attend to. Tomorrow?"

Rhett's thumb was still on Link's face and Rhett's eyebrows shot up when Link confirmed, "Tomorrow," then turned his head slightly, brushing his lips against the pad of Rhett's thumb before spinning around and striding off. Rhett grinned, his stomach happily rolling as he watched him leave. 

◇◇◇◇

Link couldn't believe that he had invited Rhett to join him to watch today's bohurt. Or that he had kissed the man! Sure it had just been his thumb, but Link's lips had tingled the rest of the day. Now he sat with the Earl of Newsham, Frederick. Link's leg was twitching as he awaited Rhett's arrival with anticipation. 

Right as the two teams were starting to take the field, Rhett made his appearance in the noble's box. Link rose, schooling his smile to only portray friendship and not letting the lust he felt every time he saw the gorgeous man bubble up. 

"I'm so glad you could join us, Sir Rhett." Link nodded at him in greeting. 

Rhett softly took Link's hand in his own and when he bowed, his lips brushed the back of Link's hand with such swiftness Link almost thought he imagined it. The slight smirk and gleam in Rhett's eye assured Link that was not the case and that his imagination wasn't getting away from him. 

"Your Highness. I thank you again for the invitation." 

Link turned to Earl Frederick. "Earl, this is Sir Rhett, knight of Skosia. He's...abstaining from this week's bohurt and I invited him to join us."

The Earl, nodding in barely there acknowledgement at Rhett, hadn't stood at Rhett's appearance, and even though he did outrank Rhett and it wasn't necessary, Link still bristled internally at the subtle slight. He just took his seat and indicated for Rhett to sit on the other side of him.

Rhett looked over the field as the riders took their first formation. "It certainly looks different from this perspective," he mused. "Not that I'm pleased to not be participating today, but maybe I'll pick up something useful to use in future competition."

Frederick leaned forward to speak around Link. "And why aren't you competing today?" His face and tone were both completely flat. Link wanted to roll his eyes. 

The bottom tier "higher nobles" always seemed to treat lower nobility the worst. Nobility was nobility in Link's mind. In his opinion, a knight was truly a more noble position since they had pledged their lives to the protection of others. Just because their occupation didn't allow for the collection of land, that didn't make them lesser people. 

But Link's opinion was his own and not held by many others. He turned to Rhett with soft eyes, hoping he could see the apology for the Earl's behavior in them.

Rhett didn't turn his attention to the Earl and instead kept his eyes on the field while answering. "I suffered an unfortunate accident during the jousting competition last week. I decided to limit my involvement the next couple days since my previous performances will keep me as a top contender overall, even without participating this week."

"It's a real shame you aren't getting to watch him today," Link added, feeling the need to step in as well. Not because Rhett needed him to, but because he wasn't going to stand for Rhett to be slighted in any way. "He's been on the winning bohurt team every week thus far. He's a force to see in action."

Watching Rhett out of his periphery, Link could see the tips of his ears turning red at the praise. Link was overcome with the desire to reach out and squeeze Rhett's hand in reassurance, but pushed it down. 

"Hmm." Frederick regarded Link carefully then responded to Rhett. "Well then, I'm sorry you were injured and I missed such a performance."

Rhett shrugged with his good shoulder. "Injuries come with the territory. I'll heal and next week I should be back to competing."

Frederick hmm'd again and sat back in his seat to watch the battle before them. Link slid his foot slightly towards Rhett until the sides of their shoes were pressed together. The edge of Rhett's mouth turned upwards slightly and he returned the pressure to Link's foot for a moment in acknowledgement. 

Link smiled to himself. He knew he was getting too attached to his long legged knight, but he was remiss to do anything about it. 

◇◇◇◇

Link had wanted to go against his better judgment and ask Rhett to join him for dinner as well, but he resisted. The temptation for...something more...was already strong. Link wasn't sure, or perhaps he was  _ too _ sure, of what he would do if he continued spending time with Rhett. 

Instead, he had to suffer through conversation with Earl Frederick. Link wasn't sure if the dry personality made him miss the company of Hawk, or made him incredibly glad that at least he didn't have to deal with both of them at the same time. At least next week they'd be in Mountmend, the capital, and he'd get to spend some time with his cousin.

"So," Frederick spoke suddenly, startling Link. "A knight?" He looked at Link with a quirked eyebrow. 

Link finished chewing the bite in his mouth then also asked, "A knight?"

"Mhm. That...Sir Rhett? Would the King approve of such involvement?"

Link began to seethe. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not involved with him! And whether or not Edward approves of who I take to bed is between him and I!" Link angrily took another bite. Who did this man think he was? Questioning his actions, passing judgment on his choices. The Earl only  _ wished _ he could get someone as amazing as Rhett to grant him his attention. Jealous. That's what Link thought he was. 

"Right. Of course. Forgive me, your Highness." Link was certain of his insincerity and continued frowning at the man. "It just seems like a large gap in stations. I don't see how a  _ lesser _ noble could keep up with proper society."

Link bit his tongue and took a breath before answering. "I guess it's a good thing it's not your place to worry about things like that." He pushed away his plate, no longer hungry. "If you'll excuse me, Earl. I'm not feeling well and will be retiring to my room for the evening." He really had no desire to be holed up by himself so early in the evening, but he'd be damned if he was going to sit around and listen to his host's vitriol any longer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't even in my original outline, but then while writing it came out. So, enjoy! 
> 
> A reminder that @unsealingkale and @sass-and-panache have been wonderful and instrumental to me during the writing process.

Rhett noticed Link storm off and glowered. He excused himself from a conversation he wasn't really participating in and followed in the direction Link had gone.

He hung back to make sure no one noticed he was following Link and watched as he entered the back entrance of a popular inn. He quickly moved after him to make sure he saw which room he went into. It seemed everyone else was still at dinner, so he steeled himself and gently rapped on Link's door. The door opened a crack but it was too dark for him to see inside. 

After a moment, the door opened wider. "Rhett?" Link's face showed his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Rhett ducked his head, letting his hair fall forward. "I'm sorry. I saw you leave quickly. You seemed distressed. I thought-" He took a deep breath. "I don't know what I thought…"

Link chewed on his lower lip and Rhett wanted to lean down and pull it between his own teeth. Rhett blinked in surprise when Link asked, "Would you like to come in?" He nodded and stepped inside, letting Link shut the door behind him. 

Rhett's heartbeat sped up in anticipation and excitement. Somehow, after weeks of flirting and longing, he found himself in Link's bed chambers. He took a tentative step towards Link, easing an arm around Link's waist, moving slowly in case he had read things wrong. "Is everything okay?" he whispered. "You seemed upset when you ran out of dinner."

Link sagged against his chest, hands clutching at his shirt. "I'm okay now. I just… I-" He looked up and searched Rhett's eyes. "Did you ever wish you were born to a different station in life?"

Rhett shook his head and Link's face fell and he looked to the floor. Rhett nuzzled the side of Link's face and spoke softly into his ear. "At least not until I met you."

Link looked back up, a hopeful look to him. "Yeah?"

Rhett nodded. "I love being a knight. It's an honest, active, noble life. I've always been happy with my lot. Until you. Now I must live with myself, knowing there's nothing I'll ever be able to do to be good enough for you."

"Oh, Rhett!" Link slid his arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down, pressing their mouths together. When Link began moving his lips against his, Rhett eagerly opened his mouth and invited Link's tongue in. Rhett moaned as the taste of Link invaded his senses.

When the kiss started to turn desperate, Rhett ran his hands down Link's back, cupping his ass and pushed their hips together. He was elated to feel Link's answering excitement pressing back against him. He gave a small thrust and Link whimpered into his mouth. Rhett bent down a little further, grabbing Link by the back of his thighs. He picked Link up, and carried him toward the bed. 

Link broke their kiss with a gasp. "Wow. If that's not the hottest thing ever."

Rhett chuckled as he laid Link down. "Imagine what I can do with  _ two _ good shoulders." Rhett was rewarded by a loud moan from Link before he pulled him down and began another assault on his mouth. 

Rhett grabbed at Link's shirt, pushing it up to his armpits to get at the bare skin underneath. When Rhett's hand made contact with Link's stomach, he began squirming and writhing beneath Rhett. 

"Oh my God, Rhett. Your hands feel so good."

"Sorry they're so rough," Rhett said, kissing down Link's neck and nipping at his goozle.

"What?" Link sounded confused for a moment. "No, I love it. If I wanted soft hands, I'd have a woman in my bed right now."

Rhett laughed. "Well you certainly shouldn't mistake me for a lass."

Link grinned up at him. "Nope. Now what do you say we get these pants off and let me see just how much of a lady you really aren't."

Rhett chuckled and leaned back to undo his pants, pulling them down to his thighs. Link appeared to have gotten distracted from undoing his own pants when Rhett's cock was released from its confines, so Rhett grabbed Link's pants by the waistline and tugged them down. 

Rhett's mouth watered at the sight of Link panting and heavy against his stomach beneath him. Link pulled his lower lip into his mouth and was worrying it between his teeth as his hand slid down to grip himself and give a few gentle tugs. Rhett lined their members up and eased himself back down against Link. 

Link arched up against him, pulling his hand up to spit in it, then reaching back down to encircle both of them. "Fuck," Rhett groaned out. "A little bit tighter, Link. Yes, just like that."

Rhett claimed Link's mouth, mapping out the inside as he began rocking into Link's hand. Link thrust up against him with enthusiasm. They easily found a rhythm, their kissing slowing until they were just heavily breathing into each other's mouths as they focused on skin sliding against skin.

Too soon for Rhett's liking, as he wished this moment could last forever, Link's movements became irregular and jolting, the grip of his hand becoming tighter around them and Rhett sped up his thrusts. When Link moaned loudly and a wetness spilled onto his dick, it pushed Rhett over the edge. He grunted loudly, adding to the mess on Link's stomach. 

He eased himself to Link's side as they both recovered from their orgasms. He gazed at Link, eyes closed and skin sweaty from exertion. "I love you," stumbled over his lips before he could stop it.

Link's eyes flew open and he stared at Rhett in amazement. Rhett held his breath, waiting to see what Link would do. It wasn't ideal, the feelings or how Rhett had told him, but it was true and Rhett would deal with the consequences. Link's eyes were still shining with disbelief when he finally answered. "I love you, too."

Rhett's heart felt it was going to burst with happiness when Link spoke again. "But…"

Rhett rolled onto his back. "I know. I understand."

"But Rhett, I don't care, I-"

Rhett rolled off the bed and cut off what Link was going to say. "It's okay. I'm glad we had tonight and you know how I feel. Let's just- Let's just be grateful and we'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow."

Link sighed, resignation on his face. "I really do love you."

Rhett wiped himself off with a rag he had found and tucked himself back into his pants. He moved to Link's side, wiping the mess off his stomach and leaning in to kiss him. "I know baby. Me, too." 

He sighed heavily and sat on the bed beside Link, taking up his hand. "There's another month of the tournament. We'll try to steal as many moments as we can before life makes itself known again." 

All Link could do was nod in solemn agreement. 

◇◇◇◇

After Rhett slipped away, Link laid there in contemplation. Rhett loved him. And they had had sex. Really  _ good _ sex. But that didn't change the fact that his love life was in limbo until either Emily got pregnant or Edward told him that he had plans for him to be married. 

Rhett was right. They needed to try to enjoy the rest of the summer as much as they could, then get back to their real lives. 

Link's eyes burned with unshed tears as he rolled over and forced himself to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Link was excited to be in his country's capital because that meant he got to visit with his dear cousin. His cousin whom he was escorting to the noble's box, who was wearing a mischievous look on her face, who refused to answer his questions of what she was up to. Once they had taken their seats, Link decided to give it another try.

"Emily, my dear cousin, have you forgotten that I've known you your entire life? And I know when you're up to something?" He leveled a playful glare at her, as if that would break her resolve. 

Emily laughed. "This time you're wrong, Link. I am  _ not _ 'up to something.'"

Link leaned back, considering her again. "You have a secret," he said, tapping his finger on his lip. Emily smirked and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Link burst out in excitement. 

Emily's face broke out into a grin, unable to hold back her elation. "Fourteen weeks." She placed her hand on a small bump Link hadn't noticed before underneath her loose fitting dress. "It's why I didn't accompany Edward a few weeks ago. We've decided I won't be doing any traveling and risk losing it."

"Oh, Emily!" Link's eyes sparkled with emotion. "I'm so happy for you."

At that moment, the knights began entering the field for the day's bohurt. Rhett, being mostly healed, rode at the front. Link couldn't suppress the soft smile at seeing his love. 

Emily chuckled. "And happy that in another six months you can marry whoever you'd like? Within reason, of course."

A blush crept up the back of his neck. "I'm aware that I can't go and marry a commoner,  _ my Queen _ ," Link teased. 

"But a knight?" Emily mused, Link's blush growing redder. "And one from Skosia? I wonder if someone like the Baron Bristol might be a better fit?"

"Bite your tongue," Link all but snapped. "That man is a dullard. Literally all he cares about is  _ dirt." _

Emily snickered. "Perhaps, but the people of Skosia are a brutal type. Their province is new to our domain and thus unproven."

"Emily," Link's voice held a barely contained warning. "Just because they are new to us, and perhaps lacking in some of our advanced ways of life, doesn't mean they are brutal. I assure you, Rhett is quite the gentleman."

Emily's brows furrowed as she studied Link's face before gasping in shock. " _ Link!" _ she whispered at him, "I can't believe you've already lain with him!"

Link's blush returned in full force. "Hush!" he reprimanded. "I know I shouldn't have, especially before knowing of your pregnancy, but I couldn't help myself. He's special, Emily." He glanced warily at her out of the corner of his eye. 

Emily reached over and placed her hand on Link's forearm. "Oh, cousin. I do hope you're right." She watched the field and the knight of Link's affection for a while, thoughtfully considered something before continuing. "Your knight, he's been performing well, yes?" Link nodded. "Perhaps he should join us at dinner tonight. Between my pregnancy and impending birth, it would be good to meet with a few of the better performing knights. The young heir will be needing a protection detail once they're here, after all."

Link nodded and swallowed nervously, fairly certain of what the Queen was doing. "Of course. That would only be good sense. To begin training new bodyguards as soon as possible."

"Then it's settled," Emily said with conviction. "I'll send word to your knight this afternoon and he'll join us at dinner so I can ensure that he's suited to escort a member of the royal family."

Link couldn't stop the ball of nerves forming in his throat as he tried to swallow. He hadn't anticipated his cousin wanting to meet Rhett and now it was all he could do to keep his eyes forward and focus on the competition before him, as any further conversation eluded him.

◇◇◇◇

Rhett had been surprised to receive his invitation from the Queen. He worried at the inside of his cheek, wondering if she knew what had transpired between her cousin and himself. Regardless, the only thing for him to do was to attend dinner and find out what the Queen desired. 

When Rhett entered the dining hall, he saw the Queen, Link, and a woman he didn't know sitting at the head table. Baron Hawk was at Link's shoulder, beaming down at him. A jolt of jealousy twisted Rhett's stomach. With a grimace he pushed it down, knowing it was unlikely that he would ever be granted permission to be with Link anyway. Still, he felt a moment of pleasure when a flash of discontent crossed the Baron's face before he fixed his smile back in place and stepped down to another table. 

His nerves were starting to bubble up again once he reached the high dining table. He caught Link's eye, whose smile calmed him as he bowed and greeted the Queen. "Your Majesty. I am Sir Rhett. I believe you requested my presence tonight?"

The Queen bestowed a brilliant smile upon him. "Yes! Of course. How splendid that you could join us. I believe you know Link?" She gave Link a crooked grin as Link held out his hand in greeting. Rhett couldn't resist placing a kiss on the back of Link's hand. 

"And this," Emily gestured towards the woman on her other side, "is my sister in law, Rosalind." Rosalind was young, sixteen or seventeen by Rhett's estimation. He gave her a flirty grin and kissed her hand as well, causing her to giggle behind her other hand. 

"Now please, take your seat beside Link. I'm sure you're wondering about this invitation," the Queen continued as Rhett took his seat. 

"Yes, ma'am. I am a bit curious," Rhett admitted. 

"Oh, please. Introductions are over. Just call me Emily. Now, this is not common knowledge yet, although we are no longer keeping it a secret, but I am pregnant. The heir will need a protection detail and I am beginning my considerations for potential guards. You have been performing well and as such, I'd like to get to know you better. Obviously my child's guards would be in close contact with me, and I'd prefer to get along with our daily protection as much as possible."

Emily stopped to take a sip of her water and Rhett took the time to consider her proposition. A baby detail. Not as exciting as guarding the King, but it would still be a position of prestige. Perhaps staying close to the capital wouldn't be a terrible thing. Especially since Rhett was fairly certain Link and his cousin were close. If Link visited the castle often… Well, there might be perks to that.

Rhett realized that the Queen was looking at him expectantly as he came out of his introspection. A smile overcame his face. "Ma'am- Emily, I am honored that you are considering me for the position. I can't think of a more esteemed position to be placed in among the royal guard."

◇◇◇◇

  
  


Dinner was going well and Link couldn't be happier. Rhett had been doing his best to remain professional, but after heavy ribbing and teasing from his cousin, he was loosening up and joking back with them. He was also shamelessly flirting with his much younger cousin in law, which absolutely tickled him. 

When their plates were basically clear, and the flow of wine had picked up, Link asked Rhett to dance. Link sighed with contentment when he was back in Rhett's arms. 

"So," Rhett began, seeming a little nervous. "Do you think she likes me?"

Link smiled reassuringly. "She's almost as enamored with you as I am. Right now I'm just grateful she's already married and pregnant."

"That's good. You...visit the capitol often, don't you?" Rhett asked. 

Link chuckled. "I am here quite often. Why? Are you saying that getting to see me on a regular basis would be an incentive to take the position?"

"Best incentive ever." Rhett smiled brightly down at Link, causing his stomach to do a little flip. Link idly wondered if Rhett's smile would always elicit that response. 

"Good to know." Without thinking, Link stood on his tiptoes and gave Rhett a quick, chaste kiss. 

Rhett's eyes blew open. "Link!" he exclaimed in hushed tones. "What are you doing?"

"Oops." Link grinned impishly. "I didn't mean to do that. But I don't regret it."

They danced a few more dances together, not noticing a quietly fuming baron in the corner. 

◇◇◇◇

"So, what did you think of him?" Link asked Emily as he escorted her back to her room after the feast. 

"He was delightful, Link. I would be more than happy to offer him a spot here in the castle. That would let Edward get to know him, and then if after some time you think he really is the one for you, he can speak to Edward about a proper courtship"

Link felt like he was in a dream. This was about the best case scenario for them. He probably wouldn't be allowed to marry anyone before Emily delivered, so waiting wouldn't be a hardship at all. Plus, Link knew Edward. He would do anything for family and friends. If Rhett could befriend the King, their betrothal would be a sure thing. 

Link leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cousin's cheek. "You're the best."

Emily gave him a cheeky grin. "And don't you forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be daily going forward


	7. Chapter 7

A letter was waiting for Rhett in Aylesbury. 

_ My beloved son, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I wish I was sending you good news, but alas I am not. Shortly after you left, I came down with smallpox. I didn't realize what it was at first and now that the pustules have arrived, I'm bad off. _

_ Please don't worry about returning home. By the time this finds you there won't be time for you to make the journey back. I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you and I love you.  _

_ Goodbye my son.  _

_ -Annice McLaughlin  _

Rhett was reeling. His mother was sick, dying, maybe even already dead, and he wouldn't be able to make it home to say goodbye. He had never felt more numb in his entire life. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was concerned about Rhett. He had been disqualified during yesterday's bohurt, hadn't appeared at dinner the night before, and during today's event had appeared sullen and distracted. Now dinner was half over and Rhett had once more not shown up. 

Link was well and truly concerned. As soon as he could deem it acceptable, Link begged off from the hosting Earl and went in search of Rhett's room. He knew which inn the knights were staying, but not which room Rhett was in, so after some well placed questions and the exchange of coins to keep lips quiet, Link was standing at a door quietly knocking. 

Rhett answered, his eyes red and face splotchy. Without a word, Link stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and took Rhett's face in his hands. "Oh, my dear. What's wrong?"

Rhett choked on a breath and handed Link his tear stained letter, then turned and made his way to the bed, plopping down with a loud sigh. Link's hand went to his mouth to cover a gasp as he read. He went to Rhett's side, gingerly sitting beside him on the bed and putting an arm around Rhett's shoulder. 

They sat there for a while, holding each other, no words being spoken, no words to be said. After some time, Rhett nuzzled into Link's neck. "Link… Help me forget. Make me feel good, even if it's just for a moment."

Link hesitated. Sex while grieving could be very overwhelming. He wanted to help Rhett, but didn't want to cause a complete breakdown. "Are you sure?" he asked, leaning back to look Rhett in the face. 

Rhett surged forward, crashing their lips together and moving his hand to Link's clothed crotch, cupping his dick in his large hand. Link swallowed a surprised yelp and opened his mouth to give Rhett access. Obviously Rhett wanted this and Link would do his best to handle any fallout afterwards. 

Link was astonished at how aggressive Rhett was being in removing their clothes. Buttons were popped as Rhett ripped off Link's jerkin. Laces were barely undone before Rhett was jerking down Link's pants. He had thought Rhett would want him to be the pursuer, but it seemed now that Rhett was going to use Link to work through his issues. Willing to go with the flow, Link leaned back and let Rhett kiss and lick his way down his chest. 

Rhett was single minded in his mapping out of Link's body with his mouth. Link couldn't help responding, his body writhing under Rhett's touch and soft noises escaping past his lips. When Rhett slid his hands on the underside of Link's legs and pushed his knees to his chest the soft noises turned into a surprised gasp.

Rhett let hot breath ghost over Link's entrance. When his tongue darted out to graze over Link's rim, Link gave himself over to being Rhett's completely to use as he saw fit. Link had some experience with men, he knew he preferred them, but never before had someone done this. Rhett using his tongue to open him up was the most intimate and personal experience Link had ever had. If he hadn't already been in love with Rhett, this would have sealed it for him. 

He was a blubbering, slobbering mess when Rhett sat up and went to his bag for a vial of oil. He did his best to regain his cognition while not under the influence of Rhett's mouth and touch.

When Rhett returned to the bed, Link sat up and placed his hands on Rhett's shoulders, guiding him down to lay on the bed. Taking the oil from Rhett, he whispered, "My turn. Let me make you feel good." Rhett leaned back and closed his eyes, but Link could tell he was anything but relaxed. It broke his heart a little to see Rhett like that, but he would do what he could to distract Rhett now, if only for a while. 

Link drizzled some oil on his fingers and got on his knees hovering over Rhett. He braced one hand beside Rhett's head while the other reached back and pressed a finger to his entrance. He moaned loudly as he breached himself and leaned down to whisper in Rhett's ear. 

"I've been waiting for this for weeks," he whispered, breath hot and moist. "Ever since the first time I saw you on the bohurt field, sweaty and dirty and so utterly manly. I'd imagine it was your cock sliding into me when I'd touch myself." Link smirked as Rhett bucked up against him. "Now I'm going to ride you like you're a young colt being broke for the first time." 

He buried his face in Rhett's neck, taking in the scent of him before tossing his head back as he tried to get his fingers deeper within himself. He was rocking back and forth as he fingered his ass, their cocks just scarcely brushing against each other. Link was leaking heavily, allowing for a smooth slide. Rhett looked to be lost in his head, responding physically to Link above him, but eyes still closed. 

Link whined as he removed his fingers from his ass. He tipped a little more oil into his hand and spread it over Rhett's cock, enraptured by the heat and weight of it as it pulsed in his hand. Rhett's eyes opened and fixed on Link as he shifted position slightly. Link couldn't stop a sigh as he lined himself up and slowly sank down until the head of Rhett's cock pushed past the first ring of muscle. 

They were both breathing heavily as Link paused to let himself adjust to Rhett's size. Rhett's hands settled on his hips, thumbs gently brushing against his skin. Rhett felt thicker than he appeared, and while Link wasn't in pain, he needed to start slower than he initially thought. Their eyes remained locked together as Link resumed his descent. Link paused again when his ass settled on the top of Rhett's thighs. 

"You feel amazing, darling." Rhett finally spoke, his voice gruff with emotion, which sent a shiver down Link's back. "Move for me?"

Link nodded and settled his hands on Rhett's chest, starting with a slow grind before slightly raising himself up and easing back down. He watched as lust chased away the sadness in Rhett's eyes, encouraging him to move faster, harder, take Rhett deeper. He could do this for Rhett. He could be a distraction. Remind Rhett that they were still alive, that  _ he _ was still alive. 

When Rhett's grip on him got tight enough that it was probably going to bruise and Rhett's eyes started going glassy and unfocused, Link knew Rhett was getting close. He changed the angle that he was riding Rhett in to better have him hitting his prostate. He was so close and when he felt Rhett erupt inside him, he grabbed his dick and jacked himself until he was coming on Rhett's chest. 

As Link's vision refocused and he eased himself off Rhett, he realized the shuddering of Rhett's body wasn't just from his orgasm, but rather he was crying. Link moved his hands to Rhett's face, wiping away the tears and kissing his cheeks. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Despite being the larger man, Rhett curled in on himself as his body became racked with sobs. Link settled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Rhett and pulling him close. He let his body be what he hoped was a comforting presence as Rhett let the emotions detox from his body and finally fall into an exhaustive sleep. 

Link stayed the night, only getting out of bed once Rhett had passed out and even then only to get a wash rag to clean himself and Rhett up. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett awoke to a warm presence pressed against his back and an arm slung over his hip. Pushing his way through early morning brain fog, he was able to recall the night before. 

Link. He had stayed. Rhett closed his eyes and reflected on his actions. On how Link had been able to help him manage his grief. He inwardly flinched thinking about how he had taken his raw emotions, rerouted them, and essentially attacked Link.

He gently picked up Link's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. That seemed to be enough to disturb Link's slumber, causing him to stir and kiss the back of Rhett's neck. 

"Morning, sweetheart," Link mumbled against his skin. "Feeling better?"

Rhett was feeling a little better. A part of him still wanted to forgo the rest of the tournament and head home, but if his mother really was as bad off as she had said, it would be futile.

"I am, darling. Thanks to you. I need to apologize, though." He rolled onto his back so he could see Link's face.

Link regarded him with a still sleepy expression. "For what?" he asked. 

"For last night. For basically attacking you." Rhett felt sheepish just thinking about it. "I wasn't myself, but that was no excuse."

"Oh, baby, no." Link brought his hand to Rhett's cheek. "I know you would never really hurt me, and that you would have stopped if I had objected. I am completely okay with everything that transpired last night." He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Rhett's lips. "I love you and you needed me last night. If you absolutely think you need to apologize, consider yourself forgiven."

Rhett pulled Link back down to kiss him again, hoping to convey all the love and gratitude that he was feeling. Rhett was still very much aware that whatever they were was most likely going to end up a summer fling, but he couldn't be upset about the timing. He couldn't imagine anyone else so perfectly being able to help him through his loss.

Now he had three days before arriving in Eastbourne and another two before the next bohurt to mourn and be ready to compete. He could do it. Because even if they never really saw each other on travel days, Rhett knew he still had Link in his corner. And that was more than enough. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: a court love was the "acceptable" way for women to have affairs. They weren't permitted to have sex, but could hold hands and kiss others who weren't their husbands in public. There was kind of an "anything but" policy. I assume so that there wasn't any doubts on the parentage of their offspring, although I didn't find any citation for that. 
> 
> A paramour was someone who the husband was having sex or a relationship with on the side. 
> 
> I'm obviously bending the rules since I'm allowing same sex marriage, but same sex court loves and paramours were common enough to not be unheard of. Rhett is currently of the belief his and Link's relationship will be regulated to one of these scenarios.

Rhett couldn't say that he was completely over the loss of his mother, but he was feeling better enough to be able to look past the pain in his chest and focus on the tournament. 

The size of the competition field had dwindled significantly over the last six weeks, knights dropping out because they no longer felt they would be in the running for a position in the royal guard, or having already accepted positions with the lesser nobles. So, despite the competition being lower in numbers, the skill of the knights that remained was high. They were some of the best of the best.

Despite his abysmal performance the previous week, Rhett was still confident that he was  _ the _ unrivaled top competitor. The other knights on his team obviously agreed as they allowed him to take easy command of their actions on the bohurt field as he called out instructions. It was a hard fought victory, and Rhett was even more exhausted and grimy than usual. 

He glanced at the noble's box, hoping for a sight of Link. Link was there, obviously, but Rhett couldn't help but notice how full the box was. There was the Count of Eastborne, King Edward, Link, and Baron Hawk. Hawk had Link's attention and Rhett was unable to stop a scowl in response to the sight.

Rhett knew that the Queen was being most generous in extending to him a way to stay in Link's life in any way, and that at some point Link would have to take a spouse, officially regaling Rhett to the position of court love or paramour. Still, something about Hawk rubbed Rhett the wrong way and he  _ really _ hoped Hawk wouldn't end up married to Link. 

Which made what happened at dinner that night all the worse.

Rhett had been watching Link, waiting for him to go to the washroom or the bar or  _ somewhere _ that he could get a moment alone with him. Before that could happen, Baron Hawk was standing and clinking on his glass, a nefarious look on his face. Rhett's stomach dropped when Hawk's gaze sought him out and he began speaking. 

"Nobleman, Ladies,  _ knights _ ," Hawk said, sneering at the last word. I have some exciting news that I just can't keep to myself any longer." Hawk paused, letting a huge grin overtake him. "I have spoken with the King and have been granted permission to begin courting Duke Charles."

Rhett's breath caught in his throat and his stomach felt as if it wanted to rebel his dinner back up. He was vaguely aware of Link staring at him with a frantic look on his face, but Rhett couldn't meet his eyes as he got up and left the dining hall. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was in shock.  _ Hawk _ was going to court him? Link wasn't surprised by the Baron's interest, but he was surprised that Edward had approved the match without speaking to him. And that's why Link was following the King back to his chambers, to give him a piece of his mind. 

Once in the King's chambers, Edward turned to him and looked surprised by the look of agitation Link was wearing. 

"What's wrong?" Edward asked cautiously. 

_ "Baron Hawk?" _ Link's voice was full of exasperation. "You agreed to let him court me? And you didn't even ask my opinion of him first!"

Edward looked taken about. "I didn't think you would care what his station was. And he seems pleasant enough."

Link rolled his eyes. "It's not his station I have a problem with. It's that it's not him I have an interest in."

"I see. And who is it you do have an interest in? Please tell me he's at least a noble."

Link sighed. He really would have preferred to let the plan Emily had concocted come to fruition before letting on about his feelings for Rhett to Edward, but if he was going to get out of being courted by Hawk, he was going to have to do it now. "Lower nobility, but technically a noble, yes."

"And his name?" Edward didn't seem upset, just curious. 

"Sir Rhett." Link was trying not to shuffle around and act like a kid caught getting into trouble. He wasn't ashamed of Rhett or his feelings for him, but the scrutiny from Edward had Link feeling a little nervous. 

Edward took a moment, seeming to try to place the name. Suddenly his face lit up in recognition. "That little minx!" He chuckled. "That's the knight Emily wants to guard her and the baby, is it not?"

Link blushed and nodded. 

Edward shook his head in amusement. "I take it Emily knows how you feel?" Link nodded again. "And I suspect that her interest in hiring Rhett has more to do with arranging to get the two of you together rather than any actual guarding?"

"Hey, now!" Link protested. "Rhett has been one of, if not the, best performing knights over the course of this tournament. Our interest in each other doesn't make him less of an excellent choice for the position."

"So this knight returns your affections?"

Link smiled, thinking of the private moments they had been able to steal together, Rhett's surprising but welcome first declaration of love, and nodded.

"Then once the tournament is over, I will officially hire him and be his ruling Lord. I won't revoke the baron's right to court you, but if your knight is to also approach me about courting you, I might be feeling generous and allow it."

"Really?" Link tried not to sound too eager. 

"Have you heard the expression 'happy wife, happy life'?" Edward asked. "You're Emily's best friend, and considering she was already scheming to allow it to happen, I'd be an idiot to try to prevent it."

Link couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and embracing Edward in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it," Edward said, returning the hug and smirking. 

◇◇◇◇

A night to sleep on it left Rhett still feeling angry and he had every intention of taking it out of his opponents. His shoulder was completely back to normal and his mare was in top form, eagerly responding to his request for more during the jousting competition. He easily won the event with the highest number of unseated opponents seen all summer. 

Foot fighting went much the same way. Rhett pushed himself, allowing his anger at the situation to give him the strength to move quicker and with more force, ignoring the strikes that were able to land on him. He summarily defeated everyone in that competition as well. 

As soon as his events were over, he headed back to the inn to pack his belongings while his page readied his horses. As much as he would have liked to visit Link that night, he couldn't let Link see him like this, broken over something he knew would eventually happen. 

◇◇◇◇

Link had suffered the day with Hawk, having to watch Rhett in obvious distress and unable to help him. He thought about sending a letter to let Rhett know everything would be okay, but he really wanted to speak to him in person. 

He was able to excuse himself from Hawk's presence after the final event under pretence of needing to rest and freshen up before dinner. Link bit his tongue to hide his disgust when Hawk kissed his cheek goodbye. Link smiled with what he hoped was grace and slunk away, changing trajectory to the knight's inn when Hawk was out of sight. 

No one had seen Rhett since foot fighting and when Link decided to check the stables, his page and horses were gone. Link sighed, his heart clenching with worry. Hopefully Rhett would be okay until they saw each other the following week. 

Link headed back to his own room. He needed a nap and hot bath before dealing with Hawk again at dinner. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett was regretting leaving Eastborne early. He missed Link. He knew by Link's reaction that night at dinner that he had had nothing to do with Hawk's decision to court him. Now, because of Rhett's anger and rash actions, it had been almost two weeks since they had any time alone together. 

It may have been Rhett's own fault that he hadn't seen Link, but it still put him in a grumpy mood. The last bohurt was the following day, the final jousting and foot fighting events the day after, and then he would be traveling back to the capital to serve the Queen and her unborn child. 

For now he was in Liefcaster, Link's province, and unable to seek out Link in case he was spending time with his  _ suitor _ . It made Rhett sick to his stomach. He thought he would be able to handle being Link's paramour, or at least court love. Anything to keep Link in his life. Now, faced with the reality of Link being in a relationship, Rhett wasn't so sure. 

There had to be  _ something  _ he could do, he thought as he gave his equipment a cleaning before the following day's event. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett's stomach was absolutely roiling. He wasn't actually sure that the King would allow his plan, but he had to try. He had spoken with his fellow knights and they had all agreed to follow his game plan. While some of them because they genuinely hoped Rhett would succeed, most of them because they wanted him to make a fool of himself and put themselves in a better position to be considered for the King's guard. Regardless, he was glad to get the chance to speak. 

He took a deep breath and squeezed his knees together, urging his mount onto the field, heading straight for the noble's box and stopping in front of it. Link gave him a confused but loving look. Rhett shot him a quick smile and turned to the King. 

"Your Majesty," Rhett started, nodding his head in deference. King Edward returned the nod, waiting with curiosity for Rhett to continue. 

"I am Sir Rhett, knight of Skosia. As a knight, you are well aware that I am not a land owner, which means I am forever regulated to lower nobility. That doesn't mean that I have nothing to offer. I am currently the highest ranked knight in this tournament. I'd already have won by default if I hadn't been sidelined one week because of an injury." Rhett took a few breaths and recentered himself. He didn't want to rush too fast through his next part.

"When I win this tournament, I will have proven my worth and request the right to court Duke Charles."

King Edward looked quite amused, Link's mouth had fallen open, and in his periphery Rhett was pretty sure Baron Hawk was seething. After a moment, the King spoke. "Have you sought permission from your Lord to court a higher,  _ much _ higher actually, noble?"

Rhett's face fell but he quickly steeled himself. He knew this might come up and that he would have to deal with the consequences. "No, your Majesty."

King Edward frowned and pursed his lips. "Are you sure? It was my understanding that my wife has spoken to you about employment?"

Rhett nodded. He had hoped that would help him make the case that he fell under the King's jurisdiction, but he was still perplexed because he had never spoken to Emily about courting Link. 

"Well, it came to my attention recently that she had already planned to approach me about your...attachment to her cousin." Rhett's eyes widened, unsure whether to be more nervous or perhaps hopeful. The King continued, "Luckily for you, the Queen has me wrapped around her finger and I have no plans to go against her wishes."

Rhett's heart began thumping in his chest. This had worked. He was going to be allowed to court Link! 

"Tomorrow evening, if, as you predict, you are tournament champion, I will allow you to also court Duke Charles." 

Rhett tried to suppress his smile but couldn't stop the apples of his cheeks from puffing out as he allowed himself a longing glance at Link. King Edward was smirking when Rhett returned his attention to him. "Best of luck." Rhett nodded and spun his horse around, heading back towards his team.

◇◇◇◇

Link was beyond amused at the silent anger emanating from Hawk beside him. He was also in shock at what Rhett had done. He had been certain he would have to talk Rhett into asking for permission to court him. Instead, Rhett had more than pleasantly surprised him.

Too bad Rhett had limited himself to only being able to court him if he won, Link thought to himself. Link had every confidence in Rhett's capabilities, but he hadn't needed to restrict himself like that. And now Link had another day and a half of dealing with Hawk before he could officially accept Rhett's attentions. It was all Link could do to not place his chin in his hand and sigh wistfully. 

Beside him, Hawk was stiff and glaring in Rhett's direction. "That knight thinks awful highly of himself. To assume he's going to be Champion, and that the simple title of 'champion' would be enough to be worthy of you. Lower nobility is separated from real nobility for a reason. I can't believe Edward is even entertaining that man's whim."

Link rolled his eyes. "Like I can't tell when someone is pursuing me just to elevate their status, which I know is what you're not saying about him. But don't worry, I can watch out for myself. And as far as Edward entertaining whims? I guess that's one of the perks of being  _ king." _

Hawk set his mouth in a firm line and didn't appear to be interested in further conversation, which suited Link just fine. He set his attention to the field, seeking out Rhett. 

Unlike last week, Rhett wasn't charging like a man possessed. His determination now was more focused and clear headed. Link smiled as he watched his knight in action, ignoring the wordless grousing beside him. 

◇◇◇◇

Link felt like he needed a shower. Hawk had apparently flipped his strategy and had spent dinner being attentive and very touchy-feely. It was all Link could do to grin and bear it as Hawk casually touched his arm, fed him bits of food, and worst of all, let his hand rest on Link's thigh. Link had never been happier for a meal to be over. 

After bidding Hawk goodbye, and receiving another kiss on the cheek, Link was off in search of Rhett's room. A short and stocky smirking man sent Link in the right direction with a knowing wink. Link was glad that by this time tomorrow there would be no more sneaking around. 

He knocked on Rhett's door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Rhett to answer. When the door cracked open, Link shoved it aside and stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. "You can be a dolt sometimes, you know that?"

Rhett frowned. "I missed you, too," he deadpanned. 

Link laughed and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "You know, if you had only come and spoken to me, or Edward, you wouldn't have had to make a public plea for the right to my hand."

"What do you mean," Rhett asked, sliding his arms around Link's waist and holding him close. 

"Well, after dinner the night Hawk announced he was going to court me," Link made a face of disgust, "I read Edward the riot act about accepting a suitor without even mentioning it to me. He figured out I have a thing for you, then what Emily's plan was to get us together. He agreed that if you came and spoke to him, he would allow you to be my suitor."

"Oh." Rhett didn't meet Link's eyes, looking away abashed. "Wait, Emily's plan? You mean keeping me at the castle so I could be your paramour?" Now Rhett looked confused. 

Link rolled his eyes. "An absolute dolt. If you were just going to be my paramour  _ I  _ would have just hired you for my own guard. Emily's plan was to get Edward to know and like you, then once the baby was born, you would approach him about courting me. By that time, he'd be more than happy to grant you permission."

Realization dawned on Rhett's face. "That's what the King was alluding at this morning!"

Link chuckled. "Yes, my love. But now you have to make sure and win your events tomorrow by enough of a margin to be named champion. Fortunately, I have faith in you."

Rhett was smiling sheepishly. "I guess I did make a mess of things. Are you sure you want to be with me? If you hadn't noticed, I have a tendency to lose control of my emotions."

Link smiled and kissed Rhett again. "Like I said before, I trust you not to hurt me. You're passionate and that can be a good thing. As long as you promise me going forward that you'll at least talk to me before doing anything rash, I think we can make this work."

Rhett gazed down at Link with complete adoration. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're an amazing man. I love you, darling."

Link beamed back up at Rhett. "I love you, too."

◇◇◇◇

Rhett had been full of excited energy all day. It almost made him blow his first round of jousting as his mare picked up on his mood and got a little overenthusiastic, but he had been able to calm her down and the rest of the event went perfectly. 

Foot fighting had also gone well, even if it seemed like there were more competitors today than normal. Regardless, Rhett had won that event as well and now he was exhausted but buoyed by the knowledge that Link would soon be his.

Rhett was still catching his breath as he turned to the noble's box where Link was sitting, looking beside himself with happiness, King Edward had his usual look of amusement, and Hawk was obviously livid. Rhett focused on the King. 

"Congratulations, Sir Rhett. I will wait until the final event has finished to officially name you Champion, but it looks like you're going to get what you were hoping for."

Suddenly Baron Hawk stood up and stomped his foot. "This is preposterous! What land is this that a  _ knight _ is allowed to court a Grand Duke?! I won't stand for this!"

" _ Baron- _ " King Edward began with a warning tone.

Hawk glared down at Rhett. "I challenge you, Sir Rhett, to a duel for the right to the Duke Charles's hand in marriage."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written an action/fighting scene like this before and I hope I did it justice.

Link, as well as almost everyone around him, gasped at Hawk's proclamation. He watched as Rhett leveled an appraising look at Hawk. 

"If I defeat you, you withdraw your claim to court Link completely," Rhett bellowed, so everyone in the audience could hear him.

"Of course," Hawk said with a sneer. "And if I defeat you, you leave Liefcaster and neither I nor Link will ever see or hear from you again."

Link's heart lurched as Rhett agreed to the terms and a page was sent to get a sword for Hawk. Link knew Rhett was skilled with a sword, he had just proven that, but Hawk was fresh on his feet. Link didn't know what he would do if Rhett's fatigue made him falter and lose.

Deciding to disregard propriety, Link ran down to the fighting ring and to Rhett. If Hawk got lucky, he wasn't going to let Rhett leave without telling him that he loved him one more time. 

Rhett stepped toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. "What are you doing, darling?"

Link nuzzled into Rhett's hand. "I wanted to wish you luck. And tell you that no matter what happens, I love you."

Rhett's face softened into a smile just for Link. "I love you, and I always will. Now don't fret, my love. Go join Edward and cheer me on."

The page had returned with Hawk's sword and he was making his way toward the ring. Link hesitated just a moment before jumping up and giving Rhett a chaste but sound kiss on his mouth. "For luck," he murmured, and ran back to his place in the box beside Edward. 

Rhett and Hawk spoke a few words to each other, but had gotten too quiet for others to hear. They took their places in the center of the ring and extended their swords so only the tips were touching and then settled into their fighting stances. Slowly they began sidestepping around the ring, circling and assessing each other.

Hawk lunged forward forcefully, taking a few swipes at Rhett, who easily sidestepped and avoided Hawk's blade. Rhett's expression remained calm as he took a lazy but forceful swing at Hawk. To Link it looked like Hawk's offensive strike had been legitimate and Rhett was responding in a way that conveyed he didn't see Hawk as a threat. 

Hawk lunged again and this time Rhett answered, making Hawk stumble slightly to the side, but he quickly recovered and advanced once more. Rhett parried and pressed his advantage, putting Hawk on the defensive and retreating a few steps. 

Hawk sidestepped to get out of Rhett's reach and they circled each other once more. They were both breathing heavily, but Link noticed Hawk seemed more winded, despite Rhett having been the one who had been competing all day. 

Rhett lunged and struck and then jumped back, dropping the tip of his sword, giving off the air that he was still playing with Hawk. Then he lunged again, striking at Hawk with great force, the sound of their swords clashing carrying through the air. 

Rhett stepped back again. He had once more let the tip of his sword drop while Hawk had both his arms up and was slightly hunched over in a defensive stance. Rhett was still giving off an air of tranquility, but Link had to wonder if he was starting to get tired. 

Hawk changed positions and moved into Rhett's space. Rhett crouched in defense and raised his sword but didn't strike, letting Hawk decide what his next move would be. After a few moments of Hawk hovering, Rhett lunged and the tip of his sword pierced Hawk's shoulder. 

Hawk cried out and ran to the edge of the ring. Rhett followed his movements but didn't advance on him. With little delay Hawk was back and striking out at Rhett. Rhett had no problem deflecting and when Hawk raised his spare hand up to balance, Rhett sliced and cut the palm of Hawk's hand. With another cry, Hawk stepped back and glared at Rhett. 

Even from the distance he was at, Link could see how angry Hawk was. He charged at Rhett with an irate cry, somewhat stumbling as he struck without discernment. A flash of emotion passed across Rhett's eyes as he met Hawk blow for blow. Finally Rhett had an opening and stabbed Hawk right below his bottom rib.

Hawk stilled, his eyes widening with shock. Rhett withdrew his sword and Hawk fell to his knees. Rhett watched Hawk for a moment but when he made no move to stand again, he looked to Link, relief on his face. 

Link hadn't realized that he had essentially been holding his breath through the whole thing. He took a deep breath and ran down to Rhett, only vaguely aware of Edward standing and following behind him. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett hadn't truly been worried about fighting Hawk, but all the same, he was relieved to have it over with. Link rushing forward and throwing his arms around him immediately made all of the day's aches and fatigue fade away. 

King Edward was a few steps behind Link, smiling and holding out his hand to shake with Rhett and offer his congratulations. 

Behind them, Hawk was standing again, but no one was paying him any attention. Suddenly Link was ripped from his grasp. The gathered crowd let out a collective gasp. As Rhett turned he was met with the sight of Hawk with a knife to Link's throat as he dragged him backwards away from the ring. Rhett was overcome with anger and raised his sword in their direction. 

"Ah, ah. I don't think so, you insolent knight," Hawk spat out. "You think because you were able to wound me that makes you worth something? Ha! Link is mine!"

Rhett glanced over at King Edward, who seemed to be having silent communication with someone. When Rhett looked back at Hawk and Link, he noticed members of the royal guard coming up behind them. Rhett held his breath. Hopefully Link wouldn't be hurt in their acquisition of Hawk. 

As a guard moved close enough to grab one of Hawk's arms, Link took the opportunity to elbow Hawk in the spot Rhett had stabbed him, dropped down and rolled away. More guards descended on Hawk and Rhett dropped his sword and ran to Link's side. 

"Are you okay, my love?" Rhett asked, a frantic edge to his voice. 

Link gave himself a quick once over. "Yes, I think I'm good. Just a little shaken up, maybe." Rhett was interrupted from responding by King Edward. 

"Hawk," King Edward's voice raised above the commotion. "You have disgraced yourself. You have disregarded the rules and sanctity of a duel, as well as attempted to kidnap and threaten to harm a member of the royal family." His voice remained steady, but up close Rhett could see the anger in his eyes. 

"You are not fit to be a noble. You are hereby stripped of your title. Henceforth you are but a commoner, as are any of your descendants for three generations. Until such time, no person of your blood will be able to earn back any titles. You are also banished from this land and if you are found here again, you will be convicted of treason and appropriately sentenced."

Rhett glanced at Link, whose face showed every bit of the shock he himself was feeling. 

King Edward made a dismissive gesture. "You have a week to get your things and be gone. Now go."

The guards dragged Hawk off, kicking and vocalizing his displeasure. King Edward turned to Rhett and Link, disregarding Hawk, as if he was no longer of any consequence. He narrowed his eyes slightly, regarding Rhett intensely. "So…"

Rhett nervously glanced at Link, who had moved into Rhett's side and hooked an arm around Rhett's waist. 

"It appears I have an open province." Rhett raised an eyebrow at Edward's words. "While I was going to allow Link to marry you, despite being lesser nobility, having him marry someone of higher nobility makes more sense, considering his own status. Don't you agree?"

Rhett swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. "Yes, I suppose that would make more sense." Rhett wasn't sure what was happening, but he really hoped that the King wasn't changing his mind about allowing him to be with Link. 

Edward smiled brightly. "Excellent! We're in agreement, then. You will be named the new Baron of Arrowbrooke."

Rhett blinked in disbelief. "Wait, what? Me?"

"Of course!" Edward exclaimed. "We just determined that it would be best for Link to marry a higher noble. Since you're the one he wants to marry, and I have a recently vacated position-" He shrugged as if the solution was obvious. 

"Th-thank you," Rhett stammered. He looked to Link to get his thoughts and was met with a soft, moist mouth. Rhett savored everything about the moment. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in two short months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a epilogue planned and started, but idk if it will be done by tomorrow. I'll have it ready sometime this week for sure, though. 
> 
> Thank you once again to @unsealingkale and @sass-and-panache for beta'ing and all the support. I hope @criminalmind1927 and everyone enjoyed this and the resolution of the Hawk issue. 😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final thank you to @unsealingkale for beta'ing this for me! 💖 And to @criminalmind1927 for being herself and giving me the prompt without knowing. 😊

Rhett was filled with nervous excitement as he paced the bed chambers he was in. He still had trouble believing how much his life had changed in the last six months. Becoming a baron had definitely been an adjustment. Fortunately, his province was small and with Link's help wasn't too difficult to manage. He was easily able to still make time each morning to practice with his guards and stay in shape. 

But of course the best thing about becoming a baron was being able to be out in public with Link. Being  _ allowed _ to look and touch without fear of repercussions was intoxicating. Link was intoxicating. An addiction Rhett never wanted to give up.

Rhett looked down at the infant in his arms and smiled. He had only known her a month and already loved her more than he thought he could love anyone who wasn't Link. Rhett lifted his head when he heard the door open. Speak of the devil; it was his betrothed. 

Link smiled at sight before him. "Hey, bo. I'm here to take my niece." He raised his arms and made grabby hands at Rhett. 

"Hey, she's my niece, too." Rhett stuck his tongue out at Link. 

" _ Technically,  _ not until later tonight." Link took the sleeping bundle and made kissy faces at her.

"You're such a loon," Rhett said, giving Link a kiss on the cheek. 

Link grinned at Rhett. "Yeah, but I'm  _ your  _ loon."

" _ Technically, _ not until later tonight," Rhett threw Link's words back at him with a smirk. 

Link elbowed him in the side. "Ass. Now let's get this precious angel to her christening. Then we can start getting ready for our wedding. And the faster the wedding is over, the sooner we can begin the honeymoon." Link waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Rhett barked out a laugh. "Of course, darling. Let's get Sofia to her parents."

◇◇◇◇

Rhett had been shocked that Sofia had slept through her entire christening. His experience was that babies didn't enjoy water on their face. But Sofia had just let out a single indignant squawk and gone back to sleep. Sofia was such a doll, and although he had never considered children before, the arrival of his niece had him considering the possibility. 

As for now, the sun was about to set and they were standing in the field that the tournament had been held on the previous summer. It wasn't the same field they had first seen each other on, but Link had wanted to be married immediately after the christening and he wanted to be married on a bohurt field, even if it wasn't the right one. Rhett was just happy to be marrying Link at all, so let Link make all of the decisions. 

Edward and Emily were seated in the noble's viewing box smiling down at them. Edward kept leaning over and whispering in Emily's ear, earning him a giggle and a slap. Rhett suspected he was bringing up moments from their own wedding and the proceeding night. He couldn't help slightly smirking at the pair before being drawn back to the man in front of him. 

Despite the purples and golds of the skyline behind them being an arguably beautiful sight, Rhett had never seen anything more pleasing than the man beside him. Rhett was vaguely aware of the priest beginning to speak, but once Rhett's eyes had locked with Link's, he could focus on nothing else but those ice blue eyes and electric smile. 

As soon as they were pronounced married, Link jumped into his arms. The cheers of the small gathered crowd rang in Rhett's ears as he bent Link over backwards in a dramatic kiss. 

The King and Queen had a feast planned next, but Rhett couldn't wait for what he had planned after their requisite socializing. 

◇◇◇◇

"Now I've been told that wedding night sex is supposed to be the best fuck of your life," Link teased Rhett when they finally made it back to their bed chambers.

"No pressure. I've got you," Rhett chuckled, knowing that Link was just teasing him. 

Link gave Rhett his best seductive smile and slid his shirt off over his head. Rhett walked around behind him and wrapped his arms around Link's waist, deftly undoing his pants and pushing them down. Rhett wasn't at all surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them despite the day's cooler weather. 

Rhett splayed his left hand on Link's stomach, pulling him back into him to grind his still clothed dick against Link's ass. Rhett placed kisses and gentle nips along Link's neck and let his right hand wander Link's body, along his side, down his thigh, around and up to cup an ass cheek. 

Link melted back into Rhett's chest and let his head roll against Rhett's shoulder, giving Rhett's mouth access to whatever it could reach. When Rhett began taking slow steps towards the bed, Link let himself be easily guided. When his knees hit, he crawled up and looked back at Rhett over his shoulder. 

"Stay right there," Rhett growled, his voice thick with lust as he stripped his clothes off as fast as he could. Naked and proudly erect, he crawled on the bed behind Link. Starting at an ankle, Rhett pressed soft kisses to Link's skin, traveling up his leg and back of his thigh, giving a good natured bite to the swell of Link's ass before dipping his nose between his cheeks and giving Link's pucker a firm lick.

Link inhaled sharply and pressed back against Rhett's face. Rhett smiled, giving Link another lick and moved up his back, bestowing kisses along Link's spine until he was back up to Link's neck. He let his cock settle into Link's crack and gave a few teasing thrusts. 

"Can you reach the oil, darling?" Rhett asked, biting the top of Link's shoulder. Rhett knew Link didn't mind a little pain during sex, and for their first joining as a married couple he wanted to fully claim Link and leave him marked up.

Link gave a whine of protest before reaching forward and grabbing the small bottle. Rhett coated a couple fingers and slowly pushed them inside Link. The only thing Rhett liked more than watching his fingers disappear into his now husband was watching his dick disappear into him. Happy that Link was thoroughly slicked up, he poured a little oil onto his hand and stroked himself a few times. 

Rhett lined himself up and began pressing into Link at a slow pace, but as soon as the head breached him, Link shoved himself back with one quick motion, causing Rhett to gasp and almost making him come right then. Link laughed and Rhett leaned over his back, wrapping his left arm around Link's chest and grabbing the opposite shoulder. "You little shit," he whispered, giving the shell of Link's ear a nip.

Rhett rocked in and out of Link, purposely going slow, knowing Link wanted more. Link was moving and doing his best to press back against Rhett and encourage him to move more. He was letting loose a slew of whimpers and quiet moans that were going straight to Rhett's dick and making him even harder, despite already being inside Link. 

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he tightened his hold on Link and rocked them both back until he was sitting on his heels with Link in his lap. Pushing Link up just a little, Rhett pulled out slightly and shoved back into Link as hard as he could. 

Link threw his head with a lustful cry back against Rhett, pressing the sides of their faces together. Rhett continued thrusting up with as much force as he could muster as Link whined and moaned, his hot breath expelling against Rhett's ear and pushing him closer to the edge. When he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he grabbed Link's cock with his right hand, which still had a little oil on it, and began stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Link came with a yell of Rhett's name, his body clenching around Rhett's dick pushing him over the edge. Rhett muffled his own yell by sinking his teeth into the same spot on Link's neck that he had bitten earlier, reinforcing the bruise that had already begun to form. 

Rhett leaned them to the side with as much care as he could, gently removing himself from Link as they both lay there panting. 

"Well?" Rhett asked. "Was that the best of your life?"

Link turned in Rhett's arms and gave him a playful grin. "Maybe, but I think we can do better," he answered before diving for Rhett's mouth. 


End file.
